He Knew Her So Well
by Pricat
Summary: Cookie runs away after telling Brogan her feelings but after many years Brogan meets her again but she's injure4d and doesn't trust him but can he re earn her trust and show her he still cares about her?
1. Prologue

_**A/N**_

**_This was inspired by a drawing on DA by Rooz on here called Moonlight Crush which has Fiona with Brogan but Cookie's looking at them sadly with her trumpet shaped ears drooped sadly meaning she's liked him for a long time since childhood but never had the courage to tell Brogan but when she finally got the chance, Fiona told him or he told her about his feelings and she kind of won._**

**_In this story, Cookie is emotionally hurting from being rejected and runs away from the only home she's known but is found by an ogre hermit who helps her but many years later, Brogan meets Cookie but she's changed but doesn't trust him but after getting injured, Brogan decides to help her and tries to gain her trust again._**

**_In this, I decided to make Cookie a female even though Dracori stated she's male._**

**_I hope you like._**

* * *

Prologue...

Cookie scowled as she entered the kitchen as it was her sanctuary from the world that hated her and her kind but she was feeling rage and her heart was hurting because for a long time, she had a crush on Brogan since he'd found her in a shelter at seven years old but she knew that Brogan had always cared about her but when Fiona had joined the movement, she noticed Brogan had always been staring at her.

But then she'd left after she'd kissed that strange ogre male and restored things to normal but even though Fiona was married to Shrek, he still had a crush on her.

Tears fell from her eyes as she felt anger as she smashed things and threw kitchen utensils everywhere as she was venting her rage but she had made up her mind.

If Broganwasn't going to notice her or truly care about her feelings, then she was leaving no matter what as she had made her last chimmichonga in the resistance as she was packing but decided not to leave an note or anything but knew Brogan wouldn't care as she saw the full moon in the night sky and sighed knowing that everybody was asleep as she left.

"I hope they understand." she said as she left in the dead of the night...

* * *

Cookie sighed as she was walking through the forest as she was looking for a place to make camp but she heard footsteps as it was a horde of hunters that were on their usual hunts but she was surrounded by them as she assumed a battle pose and was ready to fight but saw they had pitchforks and torches as they were hurting her but then suddenly there was an ear splitting roar as something lunged from a tree taking the hunters out using karate kicks and knocked pitchforks out of their hands using a cane which amazed Cookie as she saw the hunters run off as Cookie then saw the stranger that had helped her as she saw it was an ogre male wearing ninja style robes but had a long cane which lso acted like a katana sword as she noticed he was blind.

2My name is Yaiko.

I have been living in this very forest since I was very young.

What about you?" he asked her.

"I am called Cookie.

I used to work in a resistance but my trust was shattered.

So I left them but was almost dead until you came along." she told him.

A shy smile crossed the ogre male's face at that.

"Well maybe I can help you." he answered.

She wondered what he meant as she followed him deeper into the forest...

* * *

Back at the resistance camp, Brogan was worried about Cookie as he'd found she wasn't there but had seen the state of the kitchens after last night but understood that Cookie's feelings had been hurt when he'd been acting like a galoot but he wished he could take back what he'd said but had decided to go looking for her but saw Gretchen and the others return but with worry etched on their faces but he sighed knowing Cookie was probably long gone but felt bad as he saw Shrek join him but there was worry in his hazel eyes as he was worried too about Cookie and knew that she was probably safe somewhere as Brogan's trumpet shaped ears drooped sadly.

"Don't worry Brogan we'll find her.

Maybe she's hiding out in the forest.

You should make up with her." he told him.

Brogan noded as he realised his friend was right and hoped Cookie was okay.

"Let's move out." he said as Shrek smiled.

He knew that Brogan cared avout Cookie a lot and had never meant to hurt her feelings and hoped that when he'd found her, he would tell her himself how sorry he was and wanted to make up with her as tears were in his eyes making Gretchen and the others nervous but he wasn't giving up hope and hoped Cookie would be okay...

* * *

Cookie followed Yaiko into the deeper parts of the forest but was very curious about where he was taking her but there was a smile on his face as he didn't want to tell her and ruin the surprise but she was having feelings about those she'd left behind in the resistance but knew that Brogan had probably forgotten all about her by now as her anger recharged making Yaiko worried but he wondered why she was angry but wondered why as he didn't know about her but wanted to as he could help her but he then saw her calm down as they came to a huge tre house like building in a huge tree as Yaiko smiled climbed up the ladder as Cookie was in awe.

"Did you build this yourself?" she asked him.

"It was ruined when I found it as a child and decided to rebuild it so I could live there so I could hide from the world because they don't want an ogre like me as the other ogre kids made fun of me because of my blindness but then I learned how to be strong from somebody who lived in this very forest like I do now and like you will." he answered.

Cookie was in awe as she heard this but was looking forward to living here.

"I know you Cookie.

You feel low in self-esteem and confidence.

The one you care about doesn't even notice you snd cares about somebody stronger.

But I can help you learn to be strong and trust in yourself." he told her.

Cookie smiled as she knew he could help her.

Then she might return to the resistance one day and get Brogan back.

"I'd like that a lot Yaiko." she answered.

He smiled hearing this.

He knew that Cookie would be a great warrior...


	2. Finding Her Again

_**A/N**_

**_Here's more and I hope you like._**

**_Thanks to Rooz for her review as I know she likes it._**

* * *

Many years had passed since that night when Cookie had left the resistance and Brogan had felt bad as he'd known that Cookie had cared about him since they were seven years old but after that night, he'd been searching for her so he could tell her he was sorry and they could be friends again but Balzac saw him return from yet another search as his trumpet shaped ears drooped sadly as he and the others understood that their leader was sad and needed to cheer up but Gretchen knew that Fiona hadn't visited since that night but she had been helping him search for Cookie.

"Are you feeling better sir?" Gainrac asked.

Brogan shook his head in reply as he wanted to be alone for a while but he needed to think as he was in his tent looking at a photo of him and Cookie as little kids as a tear fell from his eye but unaware that Gretchen had seen this but felt sorry for him.

She then left him alone as they went to train but hoped Brogan would calm down.

He sighed looking at that photo as his inner fire burned inside of him as he remembered when they were younger and he'd nearly given up and Cookie had told him never to give up and those words were now in his head.

"_I won't give up on searching for you Cookie._

_I know you're out there somewhere."_ he thought.

A small yet sad smile crossed his face as he went to eat.

He planned to go back int5o the forest and search for his best friend...

* * *

Later that night, Brogan was searching in the forest as he had been doing since Cookie had ran away but he wasn't giving up as he knew that she was out there but was nervous knowing she'd been upset when he'd saw Fiona hug him and he told her his feelings but he sniffled a little as he was going deeper into the forest where he and Cookie used to play in when they were little but then he saw hunters surround him but he was taking care of them but was outnumbered but the hunters saw a figure approach but took some of them out.

"It's her!" they yelled.

"Yeah iy's me.

Stop picking on us ogres!

We're not dumb beasts like you think." Brogan heard her say.

But he gasped knowing that voice from years gone by.

"Cookie?" he asked as she snarled.

"Yes my name's Cookie.

What's it to you?" she replied to him.

"Don't you know me?

It's me Brogan.

We're best friends." he said.

He then looked at her but noticed she'd changed.

She wasn't fay anymore but slender.

She had silver hair tied up in a braid but her goatee was now rat like whiskers which stunned him as he hadn't been able to tell her if he hadn't heard her voice but he knew she was still mad at him for hurting her feelings as she smacked him in the face.

"I guess U deserve that huh?

Cookie I'm sorry.

I never meant to hurt you that night." he told her.

She didn't really answer to him as she walked away as he understood that but was stunned seeing her fall as she was hurt by hunters as Brogan wanted to run to her side but saw somebody by her side as it was an ogre male in ninja clothes but was holding a long cane as he then cast a spell to heal Cookie's wounds but he noticed that Brogan had entered his home but he sighed remembering Cookie talking about him to him.

"You're here to upset her, right?

If you are, I will hurt you.

She's been through more than you know." Yaiko told him.

"Don't worry I'm not here to hurt her.

I was worried about her as I felt bad that I made her leave because I made a mistake.

I just want to be her friend again." he said.

Yaiko understood as he could tell Brogan cared about Cookie as much as he did and knew that he only wanted to help her but knew that Cookie wouldn't trust him as her heart had closed up and felt hard to trust others but remembered the few days after he'd found her and had began teaching her what he'd known and remembered her anger whenever he'd mentioned Brogan but Brogan knew that she had a right to be angry but he stroked her silver hair as tears welled up in his eyes but he saw Yaiko glare at him but the muscle bound ogre male understood as he saw Cookie's eyes open.

"W-What're you doing here?

I thought you forgot about me." she said weakly yet coldly.

He felt guilty hearing this.

"I-I didn't forget about you.

I never stopped searching for you.

Once you ran away, the others and I were worried and searched for you but we couldn't find you but as the years went on, the others gave up but Shrek, Fiona and I never stopped giving up.

I hope you forgive me." he told her.

Cookie glared at him but didn't respond.

He hoped that she would open up her heart again.

He then saw Yaiko return but he sighed.

He hoped things would be okay...


	3. Seeking Help

_**A/N**_

**_Here's more and thanks to those who reviewed,_**

**_I hope you like._**

* * *

That night Brogan couldn't sleep as his mind was full of thoughts about Cookie especially the memories of when they'd been younger and he knew that she'd changed in the many years since she'd ran away that night but right now, he was worried for her and couldn't sleep until he knewshe was okay as he saw Yaiko approach him as he had heard that he had been Cookie's best friend until that night when he'd accidentally hurt her but hadn't meant to as he wondered what was wrong.

"I-Is she okay?" Brogan asked him.

The ogre hermit nodded in reply.

"She'll be fine physically but her heart is hurting.

Ever since she met me, her heart has been guarded and she doesn't trust others apart from me but I think taking her back to her old home will help her heart heal as she needs happiness and love in her life and those things have been denied her in the many years of her life.

I need you to promise to take care of her and not hurt her." he answered.

Brogan understood as he nodded.

"I won't hurt her." he answered.

He nodded in reply as he heard Cookie moan as he felt worried about her as Yaiko went to make ramen miso soup for her and Brogan was in awe at this as he didn't know that Cookie liked this food.

"When you bring her home, make her this.

It'll calm her down." he answered.

"What do you mean?" Brogan asked.

"She was very upset when I found her after hunters nearly killed her but she was upset and didn't want to talk about it at first but then when teaching her to be strong in herself, she began opening up and saying how she'd been hurt by what you did but I told her it would work out in the end but she still bears a mini sized grudge.

Maybe she'll calm down.

I sense you two have a destiny together." Yaiko said.

Brogan understood as he watched him be with Cookie as she was eating with chopsticks even though she was in pain but he smiled knowing she was at least eating but saw her scowl seeing Brogan.

"Don't worry we'll talk about it later." Yaiko told her.

Brogan watched as she was quiet.

He knew she wasn't the same Cookie he knew a long time ago.

But he would make this work.

* * *

Rumpel cackled as he was eating cupcakes but were with Baba and the witches as they were planning to take over the kingdom as they began to cackle as they were taking over the kingdom but knew that Shrek and the others wouldn't stop him but knew that the resistance were powerless without their leader as he knew that things would go his way for once.

* * *

Brogan was nervous as he was carrying Cookie over his shoulder as she was annoyed at him for doing this but he had to do it for his own sake and for their friendship as he headed to the resistance camp but saw the others were amazed seeing him return with a strange ogre female but didn't know that it was Cookie as she'd changed from what they'd known but he sighed heading to his tent as the ogre female was asleep but knew that she would be okay as he cared about her but needed to show her he still cared about her.

He decided to go ask Shrek what he thought on this matter as he left her to sleep but had tears in his eyes as he left the tent but Gretchen and the others wondered what was going on but he decided not to tell them yet as he left the camp and headed to Shrek's swamp as he saw Fiona making dinner and was curious seeing Brogan there and wondered what he wanted but he needed to speak to Shrek about something urgent as she saw him come in but wondered if it was about Cookie.

He nodded as he was in the kitchen helping her but Shrek was stunned seeing Brogan here and they entered the living room but Brogan hoped that Shrek would help him with Cookie.


	4. Hoping To Reconnect With Her

_**A/N**_

**_Here's more of the story and I hope you like._**

**_Brogan's trying to get advice on helping Cookie from Shrek and Fiona but wants Cookie to trust him again._**

* * *

Shrek was stunned hearing from Brogan that he'd found Cookie in the deeper parts of the forest but stunned hearing that Cookie didn't trust him but he wanted to help as he was listening as they were having dinner but Fiona was stunned hearing that Cookie was safe but didn't trust him or the others but she wondered what was wrong but they were quiet.

She wondered what was bothering Brogan but he told her that she didn't trust him and probably wouldn't trust her or the others and understood as they were talking but were hoping Cookie would trust them.

"Maybe we should talk to her." Fiona said.

Brogan shook his head in reply.

"No we can't just talk to her.

She's wild like an animal." he told them.

Shrek saw her smile but Brogan sighed knowing that she didn't mean it and was worried about her.

He knew that things were crazy but he decided to go with Brogan back to the camp so he could help him talk to Cookie but was nervous as he sighed as they were leaving the swamp but hoped she would trust him but wasn't sure as she had became a powerful warrior like Fiona as Shrek understood when they headed to the movement camp but saw fighting as Shrek wondered what had happened but Brogan was shaking as he knew it was Cookie but found her on her knees but picked her up gently.

He then headed to his tent but wondered how this had happened to Cookie but Brogan wasn't worroed about him but heard Cookie moaning in her sleep as he stroked her silver braid gently as he was soothed by her heartbeat and Shrek smiled seeing how much his friend cared about her as he saw tears in Brogan's eyes but the leader wouldn't let him see his tears.

Shrek understood as he hugged him but he knew that Cookie needed him.

"Don't worry as I know you can help her." he reassured him.

He then saw him leave as he hoped that Brogan would be okay.

* * *

Later that night, Brogan awoke hearing somebody cry as he saw it was Cookie but he understood as he wanted to hug her but was afraid but wondered what Yaiko had taught her when they were out there in the forest for many years but then remembered that Yaiko had told him that making ramen miso soup would help calm her down but he went to make it for her but saw her crying but calming down a little and sniffling as she smelt ramen but she was quiet eating as he knew she didn't trust him.

"What were you doing out there?

All this time in the forest?" he asked.

"He taught me to be strong in myself.

He helped me feel better." she answered coldly.

He understood as he wanted to hug her.

He knew that she had changed but somehow he felt that the old Cookie who was his best friend was still in there and he promised he would bring her back but he sighed seeing her composed and calm again as he smiled sadly seeing her fall asleep but he lay awake thinking but saw her sleep walk but he went after her as she went into the deeper parts of the forest and went after her but saw Yaiko jump from behind a tree as he knew that Cookie was sleep walking like what happened when she used to live with him as he put a hand on Cookie's shoulder as she began to wake up and her eyes opened.

"Hey Yaiko what's going on?" she asked.

"You were sleep walking again.

Brogan sighed in relief at this.

He then saw Yaiko take her back to the tree house.

He had a feeling that he'd failed but would keep trying.

Cookie gave him a cold glare as they left.

He then returned to the resistance camp.

Yaiko sighed knowing things hadn't gone well with Brogan.

He then wanted to help her trust others again like she had before they'd met but Cookie was silent after telling him everything that had happened when she'd been with Brogan and sighed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong Cookie." he answered.

She had a feeling he was lying but would ask later.

* * *

Shrek was stunned hearing Brogan tell him about what had happened with Cookie but understood as he wondered where she was but Brogan told him that she was with Yaiko but there was sadness in his eyes but they were sitting outside looking at the stars in the night sky and were enjoying themselves but were talking about things but were very quiet.

"Don't worry Brogan.

I bet Cookie is in there somewhere.

Remember when Fiona was a warrior?

I had to keep trying but eventually I got through.

I know you will too." Shrek reassured him.

Brogan hoped this was true as they enjoyed the rest of the night...


	5. Calling A Truce

_**A/N**_

**_Here's more and thanks to Rooz as she's loving this as I love writing it and Rumpel has returned but it's making everybody worried especially Cookie as they took Yaiko and Brogan is trying to get her to calm down with Shrek's help._**

* * *

Later that next morning, Brogan had woken from a few bad dreams involving his and Cookie's friendship but shook them off as he needed to go make sure she was okay but knew that he hyad to try and get the Cookie he knew back before he lost her altogether but he then saw Shrek look worried as he wondered what was wrong.

"Rumpel'S back." he told him.

Brogan was now thinking the situation had gotten more worse than it already had and needed to go help the others especially Cookie but knew that something had happened as they heard an ear splitting roar from the forest making Brogan worry running in there but finding Cookie there angry and upset.

"What's wrong Cookie?" he asked.

"Why should I tell you?

You don't even care anymore!" she said.

Shrek saw Brogan shiver a little which was odd but understood but then Brogan understood seeing the tree house destroyed and Yaiko was gone but saw sadness in her eyes.

"I-I do care about you Cookie." he told her.

But she wasn't listening as she was fighting him but he and Shrek were holding her back as she was trying to wear them down but they weren't budging as she was getting more angry.

"Wait Cookie let's call a truce.

Don't you remember we used to be friends?" Brogan said.

Cookie glared at him and Shrek as she began to calm down as both males released her but she was quiet as she knew that she knew Brogan from somewhere but couldn't remember as she followed them but took a lingering look at the tree house as they left.

* * *

Rumpel cackled as he saw that Cookie was now untrusting towards the resistance and Brogan but could use this to his upper hand as he wanted revenge against Shrek and the others but would get it by fueling Cookie's untrust as he had Yaiko locked up in a cell but unlike other ogres the witches had captured, he couldn't use him as a slave because he had no sight and found him worthless but Yaiko had hope that Cookie and the others would rescue him as he sighed.

He was feeling the cell bars as he had been worried that Rumpel would've taken his long cane but was thankful he hadn't but he was trying to find a way out but couldn't and sighed as he began to pray.

* * *

But in the movement camp, Balzac and the others were stunned seeing the fierce silver haired ogress was Cookie but saw it was her as they looked in her eyes but she didn't show them eye contact as Brogan understood as they were amazed at her skills as they were training but it reminded them of Fiona when she'd led the resistance and led them to victory but Cookie was in no mood to talk as sweat ran down her face as she left them but Brogan knew she was still hurting from that night when he'd accidentally hurt her but it was like she didn't remember him.

He had a feeling this was true as he went after her but found her at Yaiko's treehouse as he saw her fixing it which astounded him as she was showing great care towards a friend like the Cookie he knew but he saw a scar on her forehead and wondered where it came from but thought that was why she was so cold to him after they'd refound each other and smiled sadly as he went to tell the others but he saw sadness in Balzac's eyes as he and the others were a little scared.

They missed the old Cookie too but were in awe hearing their leader's theory that the injury had made Cookie forget them and they needed to take a look at it and ask her how she got it but had a feeling only Brogan could do it.

He then saw Cookie looking in a cracking mirror at her forehead where the wound was as it still stung when she put her fingers to it but Brogan was curious as he entered but was worried for her.

"That wound looks nasty.

How did you get it?" he asked.

"The night I rescued you is when I got it.

It hurts like mad.

I can sort of remember you but everytime I try to remember more, I get headaches.

I don't understand." she said as Brogan understood hugging her.

He felt her relax but then she fell to her knees as she was having a head ache.

"Cookie I'm sorry!" he said.

"B-Brogi..." she said as her eyes closed.

Hope was in his eyes.

That was what she always called him.

Maybe there was a way to get her back.

He needed to talk to Merlin...


	6. Concerned About Her

_**A/N**_

**_Here's more and I hope you like._**

**_Thanks so much to Rooz for her reviews and yes Cookie and Brogan's friendship is going through a lot since he refound her but Merlin wants to heal her wound and help her with her amnesia and giving her back her memories._**

**_I hope you like._**

* * *

Merlin sighed as he was nervous entering the resistance camp even though Brogan had reassured him no harm would happen to him but Shrek was with him as he entered Brogan's tent and found the leader worried as Shrek had a feeling that Cookie had ran off again and heard Balzac calming the silver haired ogress down as Merlin gave her a shot to calm her down and make her sleep as he could examine her easily.

Brogan understood but found it creepy that they had made her go to sleep as Shrek understood but put a hand on his shoulder as he relaxed.

"Don't worry Brogan.

We just made her take an nap.

She'll wake up in a while." he said.

Merlin agreed as he saw the wound on Cookie's head as he heard her whimper in sleep making them worried but Merlin then put a cold compress on the wound as he wanted to try something.

"What is it?

You won't hurt her right?" Brogan asked.

"I won't.

I want to try healing that wound as it could help her.

You said she suffers from headaches when she tries to remember things?

The spell will heal the wound but help her regain her memories.

I know it's risky but it's worth a shot." he answered.

"Brogan what do you think?" Shrek asked.

The muscle bound leader sighed taking in a deep breath as he was thinking and cared about Cookie since they were little kids but couldn't bear to hurt her again.

"Being the leader of this movement and Cookie's only friend, I think he should do it.

I know she'll be happy once she remembers who she is." he answered.

Merlin smiled as he would return in the morning.

* * *

Later Cookie woke up feeling groggy as she didn't remember what had happened but felt pain in her arm as she was hungry as she smelt food cooking as she got to her feet but left the tent but saw Brogan cooking something that looked like weedrat ramen stew but seeing him cook brought on a small headache as she heard a voice in her head.

"_Here Brogi I made this for you._

_I hope you're hungry..."_ it said.

The headache passed as Shrek and Brogan saw her sit by the fire as it was warming her on the cold night but the others were asleep but Brogan smiled seeing she was awake but had decided not to tell her about the morning as she would probably run away when they were trying to help her but Shrek saw her watch them cook as she knew the utensils somehow.

Brogan had wanted to make chimmichongas as he knew that Cookie made them a lot for the resistance but Shrek had said that it was a bad idea as it could ruin their chances of recreating the bond.

"Hey you okay?

We're worried about you." Shrek said.

She was stunned hearing that as Yaiko had been the only one to be like that but Brogan was very quiet as he was eating but was sad seeing the wound but knew after tomorrow, she would be herself again but Shrek swore he saw Brogan about to cry.

"Why don't you eat?

We're going to talk in private." Shrek said.

Brogan then followed him away from the camp but Balzac was keeping watch.

* * *

Shrek noticed that Brogan was quiet as they were sitting by a fire a few miles away from the camp but he understood as he had a feeling that he and Cookie went way back.

Brogan nodded in reply as he cleared his throat.

"S-She was an orphan in a group shelter where it was mostly human kids and not a lot of ogre kids lived there but when I came to that shelter as a child and seeing her, it was meant to be that we were friends as we were all alone growing up there but at least we had each other but then one night we ran away after having enough of living in a shelter and nobody wanting us so we ran into the forest." he said.

"Is that when you guys came to the resistance?" Shrek asked.

Brogan nodded.

"Yes.

In the forest we were found by my uncle.

He brought us to the resistance where we would be safe.

We promised we would always be friends and never leave.

As we grew up, I managed to keep that promise but I never knew she had feelings for me.

If I'd known then what I know now, this wouldn't have happened.

But I hope Merlin can help her." he said crying.

Shrek understood rubbing his back as he calmed down.

"Don't worry Brogan.

I'm sure Merlin will help her." he said.

Brogan nodded as he agreed.

"We should get back to camp." he said.

Shrek smiled seeing Cookie asleep by the fire.

"I'd better go but I'll be back later to help." he said.

Brogan understood as he saw him leave but decided to sleep by Cookie's side.

He hoped Shrek was right...


	7. Performing The Spell To Heal Her

_**A/N**_

**_Here's more and thanks to Rooz for her reviews._**

**_I hope she likes._**

* * *

Merlin then sighed as he saw Brogan shake as he was worried about Cookie as he understood after hearing from Shrek about what Brogan had told him about their friendship and saw that Cookie was asleep but he used magic to keep her asleep as Brogan understood but Balzac and the others wanted to watch but Brogan ordered them to stay away until the operation was done.

"But Cookie's our friend!

We need to give her support." Gretchen told him.

"I know but you guys will make it worse." Brogan said.

Balzac understood as they left but Brogan was holding Cookie's hand.

"Are you ready?" Merlin asked him.

"Y-Yeah I am.

I'm just worried about Cookie." he answered.

"Don'[t worry Brogan.

Things will be fine." Shrek reassured.

Brogan tensed up as Merlin began casting the spell as he hoped this would work as he missed his best friend as Merlin then hoped things would go well as Shrek saw the sorceror tell them to leave for a while as the spell would take a while to finish but he and Brogan decided to get something to eat as they hadn't had breakfast yet and were worried.

Balzac saw them cooking and joined them along with the others.

They noticed Brogan was quiet for once as it scared them.

"How's Cookie?

Is she better yet?" Gainrac asked.

"Merlin's still working on it.

I hope it works." Shrek said.

Brogan nodded in reply.

He knew that Brogan cared about Cookie but knew he hadn't told the others about Cookie's past or about them growing up in a shelter but Shrek understood as he put a hand on Brogan's shoulder.

He smiled a little as he knew Shrek was right.

He hoped that things were okay.

* * *

Merlin sighed as he saw Brogan return as he was worried but the sorceror reassured him that Cookie would be fine but told him that the spell he performed would bring back her memories slowly as he saw him leave but he was waiting for her to wake up but saw the wound had healed up and hoped she would be okay and begin to remember him but knew it wouldn't happen like that.

But Shrek understood and wanted to stay and help but Fiona and his family needed him.

"I'll come back later, okay?" he said as he nodded.

Brogan sighed seeing him leave and hoped that Cookie was okay.

He sighed going to train.


	8. Needing To Stay Strong

_**A/N**_

**_Here's more of the story and thanks to Rooz for the reviews and yes it was cute that Brogan was sleeping beside her because he was so worried about her but she's still recovering from the magical operation that Merlin did._**

**_I hope you guys like._**

* * *

Cookie awoke later feeling pain in her head as she had no idea that Merlin had put a spell on her to help her amnesia but she saw Brogan and the others training and wanted to join them as Brogan was relieved seeing she was awake but was worried as she had no idea of what happened as she had unsheathed her sword.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for her to do this?

After what Merlin did?" Balzac said.

Gretchen then punched him to make him be quiet but Cookie wondered what they meant as she pushed some of her silver hair from her eyes as she was sweaty but suddenly she felt a massive headache as she tensed up in pain.

"Cookie you okay?

It's your headaches right?" Brogan asked.

She didn't reply as she sank to her knees as he bent down to her level as he knew this would happen.

He then wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

She was stunned at this but liked it.

He smiled at the expression on her face remembering he used to do this to her in the shelter.

"Hey it's okay.

Maybe you should stop training.

I don't want you to get hurt." he told her.

"N-No B-Brogi I'm fine." she said.

A sad smile crossed his face as he heard her call him by her nickname for him.

He then left her to rest but saw Gainrac come to him.

"Brogan there are witches here." he said.

The leader was worried at this as the others were ready to fight.

He then saw Cookie unsheath her sword to fight.

"No Cookie stand down!" he told her.

"But I can help." she replied.

"I know but it's too dangerous.

Stay here." he said to her.

He then jumped into battle.

He smiled as they were taking care of the witches.

But one of them lunged at Brogan and Cookie had seen making her blood boil as she unsheathed her sword and jumped into battle even though Brogan had told her not to but the witch smiled seeing her take her on and she was almost winning but then she had another headache making her fall as the witch cackled.

"I'll take her back to Rumpel." she said picking Cookie up.

Brogan's heart was in his throat hearing that as he watched her leave with Cookie as he hoped that they could rescue her but he needed help as he left for the swamp...

* * *

Shrek was stunned as Brogan had told him what had happened to the resistance but he saw worry on Brogan's face as he knew he was worried about Cookie but knew he was hoping she wasn't hurt but he understood.

"I'm sure she's fine.

She probably is staying strong." he reassured him.

"Yeah but she still has headaches.

Rumpel will probably use this on her." Brogan replied.

He understood as he would help them but lied to Fiona that they were going on an errand because he didn't want to scare her as she didn't know about the whole Rumpelstilkin incident.

They then joined the resistance at the camp.

* * *

Yaiko was relieved hearing Cookie's breathing as she was beginning to wake up but knew that the wound on her forehead was healed up a lot but had a feeling that she'd done this for Brogan as he stroked her silver hair because she was freaking out a little but she was relieved knowing he was unharmed but noticed he hadn't eaten in a while.

"You haven't changed since you left with Brogan." he said.

But she wasn't answering as she was hugging him.

"Brogi, Brogi." she was saying.

Yaiko knew it was her name for Brogan.

He smiled knowing that her amnesia was beginning to lift slowly.

"Don't worry Brogan is coming.

We need to stay calm." he said.

She nodded as she clutched her head.

She then fainted but Yaiko knew she'd be okay.


	9. Going To Rescue Cookie

_**A/N**_

**_Here's more of the story and I hope people like._**

**_Thanks go to Rooz for her reviews._**

_

* * *

_

_Sunlight poured through a window into an attic room as two young ogres were still asleep as one was wearing chef like clothes but the hat was on the bedside table but her arms were around the young ogre male like a teddy bear but they woke up hearing their peers laughing and playing but the young ogre male had a serious look on his face._

_"Cookie we need to leave here." he said as she was stunned._

_"But where would we go Brogi?" Cookie asked him._

_A smile crossed the ogre male's face._

_"To the Resistance where other ogres are free._

_If we go there, we don't have to worry about being adopted." Brogan told her._

_The seven year old ogress was nervous but knew he was right._

_"Y-Yeah it's better than being here._

_When do we go?" she answered._

_"Soon when the other kids go on a field trip." he answered._

_She nodded as they began to plan but she knew this was the right thing._

_"Are you worried about leaving Cookie?" Brogan asked._

_She nodded in reply._

_"Yes I am." she answered looking worried._

_"It'll be okay._

_I promise I'll always take care of you." he said._

_She smiled at that._

_"Thanks Brogi." she answered hugging him._

_They then left the shelter to enter the forest..._

_

* * *

_

Yaiko then saw Cookie awaken as he had heard her talk in her sleep and knew she'd had a memory of when she and Brogan had left the shelter when they were little but saw confusion on her face as he knew she hadn't figured out yet that the little ogre girl had been her but would let her figure it out in her own time.

"I wonder why I had that dream?

Who was that little girl?" Cookie mumured.

"I don't know.

I know you will figure it out somehow." he answered.

He then saw a witch approach the cell and bring Cookie out with her.

Yaiko gave her a look which meant to be brave in front of Rumpel.

* * *

Meanwhile Brogan was in the War Room using the board and the figurines to come up with a plan to save Cookie but Shrek saw he was worried about her because their bond was deep and he couldn't bear to see her hurt as he sighed remembering something as he saw Shrek join him.

"Is something on your mind Brogan?" he asked.

He nodded.

"Yes I'm worried that Rumpel might be using Cookie.

But I was thinking anout other things.

I can't bear to know she was hurt and I wasn't there to protect her." he answered.

"What do you mean?" Shrek asked curious.

Brogan took a deep breath before speaking.

"It'd been a week since Cookie and I had been brought to the movement and I was living with my uncle but Cookie didn't have a relative or family there but the other kids heard of this and made fun of the fact she was an orphan and no parents and throwing dirt clods at her but I defended her by throwing dirt clods and getting into fights but luckily the adults sorted it out but after that, I promised to protect her.

That's why I've got to go alone." he said.

Shrek looked at him like he was crazy but understood.

"You can't do this alone Brogan.

You'll end up getting hurt or worse.

I think Cookie wouldn't be happy if she remembers and finds out you're captured.

We should go together." he answered.

Now it was Brogan's turn to be stunned.

He understood as they decided to leave at once.

* * *

Rumpel was nervous yet excited at seeing Cookie as he knew she didn't remember him and could get her to help had a feeling that Yaiko had gotten to her and probably told her not to tell him or help him.

"I think that you should help me Cookie.

You could be a great addition to our team." he said.

But then she had a head ache as she was beginning to remember a little.

He then saw the witches join him.

"Brogan is here along with Shrek." one of them said.

Rumpel growled as he ordered them to deal with it...


	10. Helping Her Escape

_**A/N**_

**_Here's more and I hope you guys like._**

**_Thanks Rooz for the review._**

**_I know you'll like this._**

* * *

Cookie wondered why Rumpel wanted her for but had no idea that he wanted to use her for his evil scheme but she felt another headache as Rumpel was nervous as he'd no idea that Merlin had cast a spell on her helping her with her amnesia but she growled seeing him.

"You can trust me.

I want to help." he said fake smiling.

"N-No you don't want to help me.

You want to use me to hurt Brogi.

I won't help you hurt my friends." she said.

Rumpel was nervous but then remembered what he'd heard about Brogan hurting her feelings and wanting Fiona as he smiled.

He knew how to get to her.

"Why would you care if Brogan gets hurt?

He hurt you in the heart.

You had strong feelings for him but were shy about telling him.

But when you get the chance, Fiona comes along and steals him." he said.

But Cookie then felt light headed.

"I'll never help you." she said.

"Take her back to the dungeon." he ordered.

The witches knew that Rumpel was mad at the ogress for not joining him.

He knew Brogan cared about her.

He smiled as he saw Brogan and Shrek enter the castle.

His blood boiled...

* * *

Yaiko was worried seeing Cookie was going to nearly pass out as she was back in the dungeon cell but wondered what Rumpel had said but was stunned hearing this as he knew Rumpel had caused a headache.

"Rest Cookie.

I will watch over you." he said as her eyes closed.

He then meditated for a while but had been distracted.

He then heard Brogan as he entered the cell.

He was scared seeing Cookie out of it.

"Don't worry she's okay.

Rumpel caused a headache and hurt her.

She's sleeping it off.

She'll be happy you're here." he said.

Brogan smiled as he had something.

It was a music box that belonged to Cookie.

He knew she listened to it when she was sad or unable to sleep.

Shrek saw him open it as music was playing.

It was peaceful but he saw Cookie twitch as she remembered the music.

Brogan then sighed as he picked her up gently as Yaiko followed them but Shrek was curious about him as Brogan explained that he was a good friend of Cookie's and would take him and Cookie back to the resistance camp where they could recover and come up with a plan to defeat Rumpel.

Shrek smiled as they left the dungeon...

* * *

Later that night, Shrek and Yaiko found Brogan awake in the forest but had a feeling he wanted to talk about things that were on his mind and knew they were about Cookie as they understood but wondered what was on his mind as he sighed.

"I-I love her guys.

More than you know.

Well Shrek knows how it feels." he answered.

Shrek nodded in reply as he knew Brogan cared about Cookie as he'd heard about their strong bond from childhood but Brogan saw a look of worry on his face as he wondered what was wrong.

"What if Cookie can't remember... everything?

What will you do?" he asked.

Brogan sighed as he knew Shrek had a point.

"I'll take care of her.

I'll help her remember everything." he answered.

Shrek saw Yaiko smile as he didn't know Cookie had been listening.

Brogan blushed seeing her there...


	11. Keeping Her Safe

_**A/N**_

**_Here's more and I hope you guys like._**

**_Thanks Rooz for the reviews and yes Brogan truly cares about Cookie as they did grow up together in the same group shelter in Far, Far Away as kids so he feels like he has to protect her no matter what._**

* * *

Brogan was feeling very nervous for the first time in his life as he noticed Cookie was there but wondered what she was doing here but he felt her arms wrap around him but Brogan knew she was slowly beginning to remember but not about her past or that she loved to cook as a smile crossed his face especially as he felt her kiss him on the lips.

Both he and Shrek were amazed seeing this as they didn't know Cookie remembered Brogan like that as Brogan laughed.

"I care about you Brogi.

You'll help me, right?" Cookie said.

The muscle bound ogre male nodded in reply as he had a feeling their relationship was meant to be Love as a small smile crossed his face but he heard Cookie laugh.

It made him feel good but had an idea as he was cooking something that made Shrek smile.

He was making chimmichongas as he knew they were her favourite but saw anxiety in his eyes as he didn't want to hurt her or cause another headache but remembered the last headache had made her remember a little.

He knew it was a good thing to do to help her.

But Shrek saw her stare at the chimmichonga with a smile knowing that she had this before but couldn't remember where as Shrek smiled knowing Cookie would begin to remember if she ate it but she smiled even more.

"Mmm... this is good.

I-I think I used to make these right?

But I thought it was a dream." she said.

Brogan was stunned but he decided to not tell her yet.

"I think you did Cookie.

Maybe you should try." he said.

"Okay but I've never cooked before." she said.

Shrek tried not to laugh at those words.

_"I guess she doesn't remember how she was an awesome chef._

_But I like Brogan's thinking._

_Trying to make her remember but not tell her_." he thought.

Cookie saw the others were hungry as Brogan led her to the kitchens but she felt strange as she entered, like cooking instincts were reawakening and kicking in as he watched her as she was making ramen but Brogan was in awe as it reminded him of the old Cookie.

_"I wanna be a chef, a good one._

_I could do it no problem_!" a voice rang in Cookie's head.

She had no idea that it'd been her at age six.

Brogan saw her shake her head as she had finished cooking and was serving it up using karate moves making the otherws impressed but they were loving the ramen as Cookie smiled with pride in her eyes.

"Wow Cookie this stuff rocks!

It beats your eyeball soup." Gainrac said as Shrek glared at him.

"Thanks.

But I've never cooked before.

That was my first time.

But I liked it." she said eating sushi.

Brogan could tell something was bothering her but decided to go somewhere they could be in private.

* * *

He was in awe hearing from Cookie about her dreams she'd been having the last few days and nights but unaware they were her memories and that being in the kitchen had awoken another memory of when she'd been six and told the entire shelter she wanted to be a chef.

"Don't worry Cookie we'll figure it out." he reassured her.

She nodded hugging him.

He knew she had remembered him as her emotions towards him were like they used to be but he knew that she would remember that night when he'd made a honest mistake.

"You okay?" she asked.

He nodded as he saw her yawn.

"Go ahead and sleep.

Maybe your dream will help you." he said.

"But what about you?" she asked.

"Don't worry about me.

I'll be right here when you wake up." he answered.

She then felt secure as she was in his strong arms.

Her eyes then closed in sleep.

He then stroked her silver hair gently.

He hoped she was okay...


	12. Regaining Her Memories

_**A/N**_

**_Here's more and thanks to Rooz for her review._**

**_Yes it was cute that Cookie was sleeping in Brogan's arms as she used to do it when she was little but she might remember a few more things._**

**_I just came back from cane training._**

_

* * *

_

_It was a clear night as Brogan was shaken awake._

_He rubbed sleep from his eyes as he saw an nine year old Cookie standing there as she looked worried and had been crying._

_"What's wrong?" he asked._

_"I had a bad dream._

_Can I sleep with you?" she asked him._

_Brogan smiled sadly knowing she sometimes had bad dreams but he was her protector from bad dreams and others ogre and human who were mean to her but he understood._

_"Of course you can Cookie." he said._

_She then snuggled beside him._

_"I was dreaming about the monsters with pitchforks and they came into the camp and tried to take me but then after you kicked their butts, they took you and it upset me a lot._

_I feel like we're family Brogi." she explained._

_Brogan understood as he knew she didn't know her family as she'd been brought to the shelter as a baby but he understood as he stroked her silver hair._

_"Don't worry Cookie I won't let you be hurt or captured._

_We are family no matter what." he reassured her._

_She then fell asleep instantly after that..._

* * *

Brogan then saw that Cookie was awake but crying as he wondered what was wrong as he knew she'd seen another memory but had made up his mind as he knew this was risky but had to be done.

"I need to tell you something important." he said softly to her.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"You've been suffering from amnesia.

You got it when you were rescuing me from hunters and you were hurt in the head.

When you came to, I gor Merlin to examine you.

But you weren't always a warrior." he said.

Fear was in her eyes as she heard that.

"W-What do you mean?" she asked.

Brogan sighed as he knew this would hurt.

"You weren't a warrior until Yaiko came along.

You always loved to cook.

You're a great chef.

Everything you make is awesome.

But we had a misunderstanding because of your feelings about me but you thought I was with Fiona but I wasn't.

I only wanted to be with you." he said.

He then saw her faint

He knew this had been a bad idea.

He then left her to rest as he went to join the others.

But Balzac and the others noticed something was wrong.

But Brogan didn't want to tell them.

Shrek saw a look on his face.

* * *

Shrek found Brogan alone in the forest but he was sad.

"Are you okay?

You seem depressed." he said.

Brogan sighed as he knew that something was wrong.

"I told Cookie about her past.

I'm scared that I hurt her again." he said looking away.

Shrek understood as he knew he cared about her.

"Don't worry about that.

I bet she's okay.

I know you'd never hurt Cookie.

Maybe you should talk to her." Shrek told him.

He nodded in reply as they left.

They then smelt something from the kitchen.

Brogan then ran into the kitchen.

He was stunned seeing Cookie in the kitchen.

He hugged her as she was making sushi.

"Hey Brogi.

I remembered everything." she said.

Brogan smiled as he was helping her.

He knew that she was back to her normal self.

They then kissed.

But Gretchen smiled seeing this.

She knew that Cookie liked him.


End file.
